Almost 16
by SoshilaDove
Summary: *Ch. 4 is up* This is a story about what happened after Sora disappeared, and how Kiari was left on Destiny Islands. But something happens that turns her world up-side-down as it snows!?And who's that new girl!? A possible S/K or R/K. R
1. Lost, Found, Frozen Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters…*puffs out bottom lip* but I do own my ideas. Take them and I will flame your butt! *looks all innocent but then makes choking movements with hands* hehe! ^_^

I guess it takes a real strong person to live up to you…. But I know it takes a real weak person to set the bar on which you lay… -Snell Tawen  

        ~See if you can make sense of this and tell me what you think! ^_^

Almost 16 

Part One: Lost, Found, Frozen

          Kairi lay on her back with the covers up to her chin and thought of the up coming vacation that she had been waiting for. The warm sand resting between her toes and the ever-shinning sun that gives her comfort… 

'Okay, it's not really a vacation because I'm not going anywhere, but… I guess… I just need some time to NOT think about… them… 'They' left me all by myself! Just abandoned me and left me to rot!' A single tear rolled over her cheek. ' Every night I have cried and now, now I can't even shed more than one tear.' Kairi sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She knew that they, Sora and Riku, wouldn't have left her on purpose. She still remembered the promise made to her by Sora, and he never went back on his word. Never! 'But what if this time he did?' 

She couldn't think about that, and she wouldn't. "Get a hold of yourself, girl!" Her thoughts screamed. Slowly she got up from her bed and made her way into the hall. 

One kitchen, two baths, two bedrooms, a study, and a dining room are all that Kairi had. That might sound like a lot but when you have no one to share it with it's all kind of depressing. No parents, but Melody, a 35 year-old woman who owned one of the fish markets, checked in on her every once and while, but she mainly lived by herself. 'Alone and almost 16' was the mental title she used every once in a while. 

'How pathetic!' she could hear Riku say into her ear. Then she'd imagine Sora grabbing her hand and reassuringly squeezing it. 

"Ahh!" she cried and ran to the study and flung her self into a chair in front of the wooden desk. 'I have to get ride of these feelings… or at least hide them away.' She pulled out a pen and notebook and after about an hour she wrote:

I try to run from what I hide Water rains simple yet plain 

But too often does it stay

And now a single tear gives way

Strong is what you said to be

And strong is what I am

But there is one thing that hinders me

And now that single tear slowly falls

Day after day, night after night

You never leave me 

But out of all the things I fight, you are my defeat

And now that single tear drops and disappears 

I could replace what you have taken but that lonely tear might come back and make another tear… 

            'It may not make sense but writing it down helps some…' She stretched out her arms and yawned. 'I guess I'm finally tired.'

(~**~)

          After 15 minutes of nagging from hunger in her stomach, Kairi finally got up. She quickly changed into a white tank top with light blue trim and a skirt that was also a light blue color and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. 'Ha! I can't cook!' she mused. But she made some any way.

          After finishing her bacon Kairi grabbed some (burnt) toast and headed outside. She planned to go and lay in the shade instead of basking in the sun, but that didn't happen. 

          "What in the…" Kairi dropped her (again Burnt) toast and wrapped her arms around herself. It was freezing! But how could that be? She stepped out further; it was snowing! 

          Her jaw hung motionless as she looked around. The sky was filled with falling snowflakes, and the once sandy beach was covered in an inch-of-snow blanket. 'It's never snowed here… It was hot yesterday!' She walked toward the water, which she couldn't see. Waves couldn't be heard like usual as the dumbfounded girl stumbled on. 

          "Where is the ocean?" She asked into the wind and broke into a run. She had grown fast on account of she had been racing Tidus and Selphie almost every day. They had become her alternate friends; they knew that they couldn't care for Kairi like Sora and Riku had, but friends they could do. 

          Her heart raced as she finally saw the dark blue waters. They were still- frozen. "Oh, how strange…" The dark beauty of the ocean drew her closer until she could put her feet in the water. But she couldn't; the water _was _literally frozen. She tested it to see if it could hold her wait. "Wow…" she said as she stepped out onto the water. "How beautiful…" No snowflakes fell over her and so Kairi walked on. "I'll walk on till I find Sora…and …Riku." Before she broke into a run her foot snagged on something and sent her plunging to the ice water. Blood oozed out of a cut on her cheek that the jagged ice left on her. Kairi pulled her self up into a sitting position and looked out into the sky. A star or either it was a snowflake, she couldn't tell, hung suspended a few feet above her head. "How beautiful."

          "KAIRI!" Some one called out from the shore.

          Every thing went in slow motion, as time seemed to stop. Her long hair lashed around her shoulders when she turned to see who called her. "Wha…" Before she could see anything the ice dissolved and Kairi was swallowed into the water. Now, she could swim I mean swim really well, but something was wrong… she couldn't move. Down, down, down she went; coldness wrapped around her. Unconsciousness overtook her and everything went black.

          "Kairi…NO!" was the last thing that she heard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: Hope you liked my story! The next chapter will be better I promise! Please review me!

          Sorry so short, the next one will be longer!


	2. Lost, Found, Frozen Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! But I do own the story line and little Jade and Cordey!

Never fall so far down that you can't breathe your own air. –Snell Tawen

What do you think about that!? *Snaps her fingers and rolls her eyes*

Almost 16 

Part Two: Lost, Found, Frozen

Tidus's POV 

I looked down at Kairi's face and sputtered 'My God'. Her entire body was a light shade of blue, her lips were purple, and her eyes were barely open.

"It's like she's freezing on the… the inside." Whispered Selphie.

                             **Memory from that Morning**

It had all begun that morning when Selphie came over. Wakka and I postponed our training session for after lunch, and the three of us went for a walk around the island. It was a beautiful sunny day here on the Destiny Islands *we live on the fourth island in a chain of six*. (Author: I'll explain about the weather difference later.) Wakka stopped at Melody's fish market about 5 minutes into the walk. Selphie and I then decided to go and see if Kairi would like to join us for a stroll. (Tidus and Selphie were still a little uncomfortable around each other. They were, at the time, still friends but a little thing called 'romance' was beginning to spark between them.) 

"Kairi," called Selphie opening the front door. "Hey, you up?!" 'Well she is now.' Thought Tidus as the girl disappeared into the house.

 "Huh! She isn't here." Puffed Selphie when she came back out. "Let's go wait for her on the beach."

"Okay."

I dug my toes into the sand and Selphie did the same next to me. She was so beautiful today, everyday, and now she sat so close. Close enough to kiss her… She turned to me right as I leaned in.

"Tidus…" breathed Selphie, but she leaned closer. Our lips were almost touching when something caught the corner of my eye.

"Kairi…" She was out above the deep waters floating; her back was turned but I recognized that outfit immediately.

"Kairi?" fumed Selphie; she didn't see the girl over the water and got upset. I even think she was about to slap me before I pointed Kairi out.

"What the hell…" Selphie and I rushed over to the water's edge, forgetting about the embarrassing moment.

"KAIRI!" Just then a huge wave shot up and blocked my view of her and when the water subsided Kairi was no longer there.

I plunged into the water, Selphie at my side, and in no time I had Kairi by the waist and Selphie was helping me get her into the house.

                   **End of Memory from that Morning**

**(**Author: Hey! Just to let you know I'm not going to do any more POVs' on this chapter- only third person because I suck at POVs' as you probably already know by reading this. Sorry^_^**)**

Selphie fell asleep on the living room couch that night while Tidus snoozed in a chair. They were completely exhausted from their swim far from the shore and didn't even wake up when someone opened the front door and walked right past them. Little footsteps then bigger ones filled the hall until the creak of Kairi's door covered them.

A girl, that looked around the age of ten, with strait, dark red hair and freckles held the door open and looked at the boy besides her. 

"Is that her?" she asked going up to the bed. Instead of answering he rushed to Kairi's side; he kneeled down to look at her blue face and purple lips.

"Yes."

The girl stood on her tiptoes to get a closer look when she gasped. "Dear me… what happened, Cordey? Shouldn't she have gotten better by now?" 

"I don't know… Give the potion to her and we'll see what happens." Cordey backed away as Jade climbed onto the bed a poured a blue liquid into Kairi's mouth. Her whole body tensed and she began to emit a yellow glow.

"Let's leave now, Dad should be here soon." Was all that Cordey said before walking out; his cape lashed around him. 

Jade got down and followed her brother making sure not to wake the slumbering teens and shut the door slowly.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**  Author's note: **R&R please! And sorry about the POV thing again, and also about the chapter being so short!** *The next chapter is where every thing gets CRAZY!***I'll have that up tomorrow or the next day! 

  


	3. From Long Ago

Hey it's me again! Love the reviews, thanks. And also, I'd like to say sorry about the short chapters; it's been difficult finding the time to write longer. Our entrance exams for next year are coming up. The Spanish one is two weeks away- I think! *rubs her head and shrugs*

They call me crazy, and I agree. ~Snell Tawen

Almost 16 

Chapter 3: From Long Ago Cold 

Kairi felt like a small child as she lay in her bed. She felt cold inside- empty. No one knew she was awake and for now, she wanted it to stay like that. Time was needed to sort out her thoughts.

            'I remember falling into the water, but it seemed like I never got wet. Hmmm…' she rolled over onto her side. 'That's when all light disappeared and I was launched into a dream… a dream where I stood in front of… Sora…' She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. How she wanted to go back into that dream and find him there, and he'd be hers. 

            Kairi punched her pillow and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was at the breaking point as her frustration pushed her closer to the edge. Then, all at once, Kairi felt hungry. 

            (********************************************************)

            The kitchen and living room was empty when she stumbled in. Her legs were a little stiff and her back hurt just a bit, but she stood up and made her something to eat. Sun light shone in through the windows and covered the floors. It looked like a beautiful day and when Kairi finished up her food she decided to change (a blue dress with yellow splotches that came above her knees) and walked outside. 

            As she saw how truly the beauty of the day was all worry and memory of what had happened faded into a smile. A smile that was honestly rare. One that was usually only given to Sora and Riku, but today was an exception. She no longer felt cold inside, and she felt great. How she wished she could feel like this for the rest of her life, but Tidus proved that impossible.

            Kairi had walked half way across the island until finally, she reached Selphie's house. She wanted to get back on track and not think of what had happened, well that is until she saw the boy (well, young man) Tidus, sitting on the front porch.

            "Oh, hello Tidus." She said sweetly

            "Kairi! You're better!"

            "Yup!"

             He paused and got up and walked over to Kairi. "What happened to you? I mean, with the water and… um… every thing else."

            She sighed but told him any way; she could tell he was worried and had been anxious for answers. Then, after she finished, he told her his side of it.

            "Wait you didn't see the snow?" Questioned the longhaired girl.

            "Snow?" he shook his head. "But you know what? I'd never thought I would be the one to save you-"

            "Oh, yeah thanks." Muttered Kairi, but Tidus didn't hear her and just kept on talking.

            "I mean… I thought it would have been Sora, not me…" He finally realized what he'd said and silently cursed at himself for being so dumb. "I'm sorry… I just meant."

            Kairi tilted her head down. "It's okay… he's not coming back any way…" 'Thanks Tidus for helping me forget all of that stuff!' her thoughts said sarcastically.

            "Sure he is!" he said heartily. "He promised-" His sentence was cut short by Kairi raising her head up, revealing tears, and her backing up.

            "Well, he lied! He's never coming back!" she cried. "He left all of us, he left me! They both did!" She then turned around and ran.

            "Kairi!" Tidus watched in anxiety as she dashed through the sand, and he was about to go after her when someone touched his arm.

            "Don't go after her." Tidus turned around to see a fully rested Selphie at the door. "Smooth move boy."

            "It's not like I meant to."

            "I know… she must really love them… I hope they come back for her sake."

            Then they linked arms and sat down on the porch together. 'I know this is selfish of me but maybe this time we can get that kiss thing right.' mused Tidus's thoughts. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

            Without noticing Kairi's feet had led her down an unusually familiar path to a place that she had avoided for approximately a year. The cave was dark as she entered through the trees that now hid the opening. A musty scent with a fragrance of fresh rain hung in the air, and Kairi wondered why she hadn't been here in so long, but answered herself. At the end of the cave there was a room of sorts. Pictures and markings covered the walls and memories of small children ran wild; each drawing had his or her own story, but one caught her eye.

            It was tale of a young boy and young girl who loved each other dear, though they did not know this yet. They trusted each other with secrets and helped each other when sad; neither left the other's side. That boy was the first to understand his feelings and gave a mysterious fruit that was supposed to keep two people together forever, to the girl. And after the boy had left had she taken the fruit and wanted so much to give half of it to him.

            Kairi ran her fingers over the wall where Sora, her, and the Paopo Fruit they shared stayed.  Author: Forgot if that's how you spell 'Paopo' or not. Correct me if wrong! She felt her knees get weak and leaned on the wall for support. 

            "No more crying, dammit!" she rarely cursed but at the moment she was mad with her self for being weak. 'I do not know where they are, and do not know if they will ever come back. All I can do is hope and keep them in my heart until the day I die. But for now I must have more faith and try my best to keep a smile on my face.' She turned and left the Secret Cave to be secret once more.

            Kairi thought it best to straighten every thing out with her friends and when she rounded Selphie's house a 'stirring' sound met her ear. She walked along the shadows and peeked her head round to see indeed something stirring. One of those 'rare' smiles washed over Kairi's face as she saw a lovesick couple sitting on the porch. Tidus's arms were around Selphie's waist while her arms were around the boy's neck. They were engaged in a very energetic kiss that made Kairi giggle like a little girl. 

            "Kairi?" breathed Selphie, as they pulled apart. Both flushed parties stood up. "What are you doing?" Kairi tried to suppress her laughter that threatened as she saw Tidus blush, but failed and as she asked, "Nothing, but what are you two doing?"

            They both turned bright red and Tidus scratched his head, while Selphie murmured something incoherent. She felt bad for them and asked a less embarrassing question, "So… do you guys want to do some training while I'm in the mood to be bossed around?" 

Selphie eyes widened and Tidus smirked. That was a 'yes.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note: Hey this is a longer chapter, but I'm afraid that all the CRAZY STUFF isn't in here but will DEFIANATELEY be in the next chapter that I already have but won't be posting till tomorrow.** Hope you liked it!


	4. A Door Never Closed

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Kingdom Hearts… or do I? NO

For all nine reviewers thank you and first of all, let me apologize for lying to you about when this chapter was going to be put up. A lot of stuff happened during the last few weeks of school, but now *Thank GOODNESS* school is out and I have plenty of time to write. YAY!

On with the chapter!

~`~``~`~………………………………………………………………………………….~`~``~`~

Chapter 4: A Door Never Closed

"Okay, now here are the rules: No pushing or tripping any of the contestants." Kairi said in a game-show-announcer-voice. She shot Selphie a knowing look remembering the crash fall she had suffered at the 'accidental' shove that she had gotten from Selphie at the last race they had had.

"Where will you be racing?" asked Wakka who was accompanied Melody. They all said short greetings before Selphie answered.

"Just along the shore and through the thickets of trees; the finishing line will be the Seaside Shack."

"Wow, that's a long way to run." Said Melody. "Here, why don't you give us a minute and Wakka and I can take the short cut to the Shack and we'll be the judges of who wins." Every one automatically looked at Tidus, who just shrugged. He tried to look as if he had forgotten about the time Selphie had beat him, but he had insisted that it was the other way round. 

They allowed Wakka and Melody five minutes before readying them selves into starting positions. Kairi bending her knees leaned forward, Selphie followed suit, and Tidus crouched down while digging his hands into the sand- he looked so much like Riku did when they used to race as kids. And that's when Kairi's smile faltered, and at the exact time Selphie began to count down.

__

Three

Two

One

GO! 

(())()(())

Tidus pushed off with such force that the he nearly tripped when Selphie came barreling up beside him. He was going to win; he wasn't going to be beaten by the girls again. Or at least that was what he thought before Kairi swiftly maneuvered her way in front of them. She ran so fast, that they barely had time to notice a wide grin on her face. She knew she was beating them bad, and she loved it.

())()(()

_"GO!" _Selphie and Tidus began to run with all their might along the ocean's shore. Kairi hesitated before she too began. 'It's okay to have fun, Kairi, so stop thinking about those stupid boys. They're not here and you are. That's that, so live with it.' Her conscious, or whatever that little voice was, was right. She'd prove it too.

Her legs at first felt like they were loaded with lead but after a few steps she began to feel as light as one can with a world of worries on her back. And for once she felt great and wanted nothing more than to beat her two competitors.

Selphie and Tidus had fighting skills that, by far, surpassed her own, but they lacked the great speed that she had gained over the year. And soon Kairi had passed the two with a great grin on her face. She was going to win, or so she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn…" breathed Tidus as Selphie touched the Shack. He had been in front of her at the shore but in the thicket a tree branch had hit him, making him stumble backwards giving her the advantage she needed to win. 'Dammit.'

"Congratulations Selphie, you're the winner!" exclaimed Melody patting the tired girl on the back. That's when Tidus noticed something missing, or someone.

"Where's Kairi?" 

"She must be behind you."

"No. She was in front of us."

"Well we haven't seen her." Selphie just looked at Tidus.

"Dammit."

~*^*~()~*^*~

The wind rustled Kairi's hair and her dress flapped around the edges. She laughed as Tidus and Selphie were out of sight and she entered into the thicket. She decided to slow down to a steady walk and made her way through the trees. The hem of her dress got caught on one of the prickle bushes and when she turned around to undo it she nearly fainted. 

It was like a huge shadow. Just darkness and getting darker. Kairi, terrified, backed up before completely turning around and running for dear life. Her dress ripped up the side, but who really cared, because she sure as hell didn't! She soon found herself running through the opposite side of the thicket and out into the space of a cave opening. 'No. That couldn't be right. This is the same cave.' But as she turned around the Dark Shadow changed her mind and she went rushing into the damp cave. 

Thankfully, the cave wasn't as dark as she thought it might be so running was definitely a good option. After a few strides the cave's passage began to curve and slope up and down until the chamber of chalk drawings was where she stood. 

"No way…but how?" she asked herself. This cave was supposed to be on the other side of the island. That's when she noticed the 'door' that had always been in that cave. It had been a talked about mystery until Sora and Riku had disappeared. Now everyone avoided it, out of respect maybe? But now was not that time and if it was a door, then by God she was going to open it. It was the only way out.

Kairi ran up to it and felt around the smooth sides before digging her nails into them. She pulled but nothing happened. She pushed-nothing, she pushed harder- nothing. She tried her hardest to pull the damn thing but instead lost her grip and stumbled to the ground.

"OPEN! Please…" she cried hysterically. She could feel something behind her and with a yelp turned around.

She gasped. "Sora?" At the entrance to the chamber stood that boy. He wore a dark red jumper with a black shirt under a dark blue hoodie (a sweater with a hood). His shoes were no longer the goofy yellow ones but they were now black, and his gloves were a dark red color with finger holes and a strange medallion on the right glove. His hair was a bit longer and was very untidy. Then he smiled.

"Sora!" Kairi scrambled to her feet with tears in her eyes and started to rush forward when Sora's smile fell and a look of pure anger crossed his face. 

"NO!" he wasn't screaming at her but behind her. That's when Kairi realized that the 'door' really was a door and it had opened. Sora sprinted forward just as some one wrapped its arms around her. Pure coldness ripped through her body and she couldn't help but scream as hard as she ever had. Sora was in front of her and through the reflection in his great blue eyes she say the Great Shadow standing in the door way with her. Sora did some kind of magic but it rebounded unto himself sending him crashing into the wall. That's when the Shadow's blackness began to slither around Kairi's legs, then her chest and arms leaving only her hands and head visible. She couldn't move her eyes wouldn't close. The coldness came again, but this time it felt like the way the ocean had. The ocean…it had been the Shadow.

"Leave her alone!" 

"Sora…" she whispered and managed to move her left hand out a bit. Now Kairi was mad. 'Oh, no you don't.' She tried to move, but only her left hand seemed to function. 'Fine I'll work with this.' And then she dug her fingertips into the darkness unsure if it would hurt it, but she didn't care. She had waited too long and wanted so much to see her friend again and now that he was here she wasn't going to let some stupid shadow take _her_ away. That's when she felt painful shocks go down her body and the blackness covered her head. She whimpered as the waves worsened and dug her nails in deeper. A warm soft something took hold of her hand and pried it out of the Shadow. Sora. He then worked some other kind of magic that felt like it went through_ her_.

__

"Singing Fira!"

A rush of warmth went up and down Kairi making the blackness disappear altogether. Sora still had hold of her hand and balanced her before she threw her arms around him. 

"Sora! I'm so happy to see you!" Her tears fell freely now. "What was that? Where have you been? What did you do? Where's Riku? Are you all right? I'm so glad you're back." She asked these questions so fast that Sora simply smiled. He hugged the girl back, but then pulled away frowning.

"We must not stay here, it's not safe." Kairi was about to question why when her hysterical part calmed down a bit and she nodded. 

"We can go to my house." She ventured, but before he could answer something wrapped around her waist and pulled her with such great force through the open 'door' and into darkness. 

It's a good thing Kairi never let go of Sora's hand.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! Now I _will _be updating by tomorrow or the next day. Promise. Sorry if this is a cliffie… but that's how the world turns!

Puuuuuulease REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 

__


End file.
